


Whipped

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, five tries to have emotions, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: five wants to get to know Y/n, so he goes to his siblings for help…but should he listen to them?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> august '20
> 
> can be a sequel to "Sus"

None of the Hargreeves siblings were necessarily known for their outstanding talents when it came to getting and sustaining healthy romantic relationships, so Five was extremely conflicted when deciding who he could go to for advice. His options included:

Luther: the guy whose only relationship, outside of a one-night-stand, was with his adoptive sister.

Diego: the guy who barely got past a friends-with-benefits situation with most women.

Allison: the girl who went through one messy divorce and was in a romantic relationship with her adoptive brother.

Klaus: …where do we begin with him?

Vanya: the girl who killed her first (serial killer) boyfriend and was in a secret relationship with someone’s wife.

After much consideration, Five decided on going to Allison. After all, she was in a healthy marriage now. 

He sat in the hair salon with Allison and a few of her co-workers, who seemed to mind their own business and clean up after a long day of work. They originally questioned what a teenage white boy wanted to talk about with her, but that was cleared up when the whole adoption thing came up.

“If it’s about the you-know-what that’s going to happen, I don’t want to hear it,” Allison sat down in a chair next to Five. He did seem to always talk about some apocalypse, but this was different.

Five pursed his lips, wondering how he was going to bring this up without her making fun of him. Of course, she meant well and it was just sisterly teasing, but he still would rather go without it. “Let’s say hypothetically you liked someone and you wanted to get to know this person better. How would you do that?” He raised his brows and looked at his sister for her reaction.

Her jaw dropped slightly in shock. She tilted her head, “Are you…asking for relationship advice?” She covered her mouth. Five’s expression didn’t change. “You are! Who is it? Tell me everything-”

“That’s not important. What is important is what I need to do to talk to her,” he tried to lower his level of sass so that she’d actually help him.

“At least tell me her name,” Allison begged. She rarely got to do this kind of sibling crap when she was a teen because none of them had time for romance.

“I don’t know it, okay?” He looked down at the ground.

One of the women working happened to be listening to their conversation (well, all of them were, but she was the only one brave enough to admit it) and chimed in, “What do you know about her?” 

Five thought for a moment. He really didn’t know anything about her. It’s not like they had some grand conversation, they only talked for less than three minutes. How did he get whipped over a girl he didn’t even know? “Well, nothing. I only talked to her for a few minutes.”

Laughter was held by some of the women. They’ve seen this before in many guys, usually, they were the objects of affection, though. “Why don’t you try to find something about her first? And then you can work out the rest. Just tone down the unbearable thing that is your personality.” Allison got up and messed with his hair. 

After the less-than informative conversation with Allison and her friends, Five returned to Morty’s to hopefully see Y/n again. If she wasn’t working, then he’d have more time to think of how he was going to impress her. After all, she did say that she never wanted to see him again. His main objective was to not scare her off.

As luck would have it, today was her day off. Five took this opportunity to focus on the end of the world for the next few hours until the rest of his siblings got together to create a better plan to try and talk to their dad.

Five knew that the family was all here when the volume in the room went from zero to ten. “There’s the resident lover-boy,” Klaus squeezed his shoulders and sat on the couch, taking up most of it. Five really thought that he could go to one of his siblings about a crush and that secret staying between the two of them. And once Klaus knew about it, it might as well be broadcast across the country.

“I vote that we forget about this end of the world crap and we talk about how our little baby Five has a crush!” The heads of the unaware turned to face Five and he was suddenly the center of attention. He only enjoyed being the center when the topic was something…not utterly embarrassing.

“Five’s capable of emotion? The more you know,” Diego shook his head in disbelief.

“What’s Delores going to think?” Luther joined in, feigning shock. (It’s the first time in a long time that he wasn’t the one being made fun of, so we’ll give him that one.)

“You know, the more time I spend with you guys, the less I want to stop the end of the world,” Five jumped out of the room. You’d think a bunch of adults would be able to handle things like adults are supposed to…

~~~

Y/n kept thinking about her encounter in the store for the next day. Who was the uniformed teenager that looked like he was going to kill her and what did he have to do with her boss? He was kind of cute, maybe she should “accidentally” make her way upstairs again on her next shift.

Right after she walked through the front door of Morty’s, she was met with her co-worker that she bothered two days earlier. They were friends, but not enough to actually hang out with each other outside of their work hours. “So? Did you find any aliens?” she leaned over the front desk.

Customers rarely came in at this time of the day, so it was primarily a time for chatting. “No, only a bunch of photos on the wall that only Elliot could put together. He’s a little out there, but nothing worrying to report,” Y/n chuckled. Nobody other than her really needed to know about the guy or any assassinations if they didn’t have to. 

“I could’ve told you that. Oh wait, I did,” Y/n shook her head and went into the back to grab things to restock. She occasionally glanced upstairs, hoping that the guy would be there and they could have the chance to talk. That chance was pretty low, considering that she told him that she never wanted to see him again.

The hours dragged on with little customers and the usual uninteresting conversations with her co-worker. Y/n just wanted to go home and do something fun. She accepted that the guy just wasn’t here and wouldn’t be coming back any time soon.

That was…until she saw him walk through the front door. 

Of course, she pretended to be doing something just in case he noticed her. He did, in fact, she was the only thing that he noticed. “So much for not seeing each other again, huh?” Y/n jumped, she didn’t know how he got so close so fast.

She turned towards him, seeing the same uniform she remembered. “Yeah, especially because you went out of your way to talk to me.”

He shrugged, “It could be fate, you never know.”

She pursed her lips and shook her head, the pitch of her voice getting higher, “I don’t think so.”

“How about we go somewhere and debate it. Maybe I’ll tell you some of our conspiracies,” did he just ask her on a date? Y/n didn’t even know his name!

“Anything beats working, but you have to tell me your name first.”

“Five,” Y/n raised her brows, “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you on the way.”


End file.
